


Border Lights

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Unrequited? love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: They start the night shift in the car. Just sitting there, talking. Having beers. The stake-out is a joke, really. Nothing ever happens, nothing ever will. Having been sent back to Texas is a joke. Nothing matters.The one thing to do is waste away time together. The single imperative of the night is not to go crazy from boredom.This is the only time Steve can ever coax anything meaningful about the past out of Javi. At night, under the cover of darkness as they stare at the distant lights coming on one by one. And for once Steve will keep his mouth shut and just listen. It’s almost a miracle.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Border Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Short Javi x Steve drabble based on a writing prompt.

Original Prompt:

Consider Javi on a cool Texas night. Naked, rough blankets covering his knees and thighs and not much else, and him smoking a cigarette in the darkness. The lights of the border crossing stretching out in the distance, a flicking glow along the horizon. And Steve, equally naked and not bothering to claw any of the blankets off Javi's lap, but gazing up at the stars and thinking about fucking on the back of a pick-up truck.

They start the night shift in the car. Just sitting there, talking. Having beers. The stake-out is a joke, really. Nothing ever happens, nothing ever will. Having been sent back to Texas is a joke. Nothing matters.  
The one thing to do is waste away time together. The single imperative of the night is not to go crazy from boredom.  
This is the only time Steve can ever coax anything meaningful about the past out of Javi. At night, under the cover of darkness as they stare at the distant lights coming on one by one. And for once Steve will keep his mouth shut and just listen. It’s almost a miracle.  
  
But the interior of the car soon becomes too stifling. Rolling down the windows isn’t enough. At some point they’ll get restless like two animals caged in a much too small enclosure.  
Eventually, Javi falls silent because he realizes Steve has begun to wistfully stare out of the window instead of gazing somewhat longingly at him. So he’ll be the first to open a car door and step outside to stretch himself. The night air is still warm, barely an improvement.  
They don’t need to talk about what’s going to happen next because it is routine.  
Javi knows Steve will follow him. Knows he’ll bring the blankets to spread out on the back of the pick-up truck. It’s always the same spiel, yet it never gets boring. Never fails to give him that tingle of excitement in the pit of his stomach.  
They will stretch out on their backs, stare at the stars, the lights. Will always go from a polite distance to inching closer to each other.  
Javi knows nothing about the constellations in the sky - other than that they look pretty. Steve can name most of them from staring at that Southern sky for an entire childhood but never points out anything.  
This is not the time to talk. They’ll simply dwell on private thoughts for a while until the need for connection overpowers everything else.  
  
Most of the time Steve breaks down first. He knows it doesn’t take much. Merely a shy hand brushing Javi’s. A finger softly tracing his partner’s shoulder. One tentative touch. That is all-  
And Javi will come for him. For his mouth, his tongue, fingers tugging at his blond hair.  
They’ll roll around in the back of the truck, limbs entangled. Fuck that stake-out. Fuck each other.  
Clothes are hastily shed, strewn about. Who cares if anybody crosses that border through a secret tunnel.  
If this assignment is punishment, they refuse to take it as such.

How can Javi’s mouth around Steve's cock be punishment anyways? It’s a delicious forbidden treat and they get to share it every other night.  
Steve wouldn’t admit it but he’s never come harder than with Javi’s dick up his ass, filling him up good. So what’s to complain about.  
  
Except maybe that some nights, when they lie there, spent, naked and half covered under the blankets, Steve wishes Javi would hold him. Or give away any other little sign of affection. Just goddamn _**any**_ thing.

Too bad he doesn’t know that Javi never fails to lean in and make sure he’s fast asleep before pressing that one soft kiss on his brow.


End file.
